


Namaste

by SharkGirl



Series: Sousuke's Birthday Bash 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: (and Rin in them), Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied off-page sexual content, Innuendo, M/M, Married Couple, Yoga, Yoga pants, sousukesbirthdaybash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Sousuke knew exactly what he wanted to do for his birthday.And tagging along with Rin to one of his yoga classes was not it.Written for Sousuke's Birthday 2016!





	Namaste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is the first of eight fics (give me strength) for an event on tumblr called Sousuke's Birthday Bash!  
> I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> I was practicing yoga with my mom and this fic just came to me.
> 
>  _Namaste - I bow to you._ (And, to Rin, Sousuke always does)  
>  Any other terms or positions are defined and explained in context.  
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan!

Sousuke knew exactly what he wanted to do for his birthday.

Well, he knew exactly what he _didn’t_ want to do and that was anything at all.  He was content to stay in bed all morning and maybe into the afternoon.  Not alone, of course.  So, perhaps he _had_ set aside some time for doing a _little_ something.

But his plan for a lazy day filled with breakfast in bed and indulging himself the carnal pleasures of the flesh with his unbelievably sexy husband was thwarted before it was fully formed in his sleep addled mind.

“Sousuke…” he heard Rin’s sweet voice whispering in his ear.  He reached out for him, but found the redhead’s usual spot beside him to be vacant.  “Nope.” His husband sounded like he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

That should have been Sousuke’s first warning.

“Rin?” He cracked an eye open and found two crimson ones staring down at him from overhead, twinkling with mirth and a hint of mischievousness.

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Rin flashed a sharp-toothed grin. “And how is the Birthday Boy feeling?”

“Tired,” he replied and flipped over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

“Come now.” Rin tutted. “None of that. I have big plans for you today.”

“I don’t suppose any of them involve me sleeping until a decent hour?” Sousuke asked, words partially muffled by the pillowcase.

“And waste even a minute of your precious birthday time?” He sounded scandalized. “What kind of husband would I be if I let you sleep your special day away?”

“A good one.” Sousuke peered up at him and then frowned.

“Alright, enough of this playful banter.” Rin tore the sheets from Sousuke’s body and the taller man instinctively curled in on himself, the cooler air of their bedroom feeling absolutely frigid on his naked skin.

“Rin, what the hell-”

“First I thought we’d go for a morning run, but you slept through the alarm I set and were dead to the world, so I left you alone. But now we’re-”

“Rin.” Sousuke scrubbed his face with his hands. “Can’t you let me sleep a bit longer?” he asked, glancing at the clock on his nightstand.  It was barely seven.

“You’ve slept enough.” Rin folded his arms over his chest.

“Seriously?” He quirked an eyebrow. “I think I deserve some rest after everything we did last night. Don’t you?”

Sousuke watched as Rin’s cheeks tinted pink.

“Yes, well,” he cleared his throat, “I feel like I set aside a suitable amount of recovery time.”

“Easy for you to say.” Sousuke pouted, or as much of a pout as he’d allow himself. “ _You_ didn’t _do_ anything.”

The blush on Rin’s cheeks darkened and he drew his brows down in anger.

“ _You’re_ the one who wanted to try all those new positions!” The redhead hissed. “It’s not my fault you—Sousuke, are you _laughing_ at me?”

And he was.

“Okay, that’s it.” Rin grabbed Sousuke’s ankle and yanked, pulling him halfway off of the bed. “Get up, right now!”

“Fine, fine.” Still chuckling, Sousuke pulled himself the rest of the way out of bed and padded over to their ensuite bathroom. “Do I have time for a shower?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

“A quick one,” Rin said. “I’ll get changed while you’re in there.”

Sousuke nodded and stepped into the shower.  He didn’t know what his husband had planned, but he was wise to just go along with it.  After being married for five years, he knew the penalty for ruining one of the redhead’s romantic gestures.

When Sousuke emerged from the bathroom, clean and quite a bit more awake, he didn’t immediately spot his other half.

“Rin?” he called.

“Just grabbing a few things.” His husband’s voice drifted out of their closet.  A moment later, Rin appeared, carrying two rolled up mats and wearing the tightest pants Sousuke had ever seen.  “Found them.” Rin set the mats on the bed and then gave Sousuke a questioning look.  “What?”

“You’re not seriously wearing that outside, are you?” His eyes raked over his husband’s form.  Rin was wearing a loose-fitting tank top – which hung extremely low – and skin-tight pants with a bright red flame pattern.  The pants left nothing to the imagination and highlighted every ripple of muscle.

“What do you mean?” Rin frowned slightly. “This is what I always wear to practice yoga.”

Ah.  There it was.

“No way in hell.”

“Sousuke…”

“Remember when you first started going and you told me how great it was and how we should definitely go sometime?” Sousuke beamed and then the smile vanished from his face. “The answer is still ‘no’.”

“But, Sou-”

“I’m going back to bed.” He threw his towel toward the hamper and flopped back onto their mattress with a fwumph.

“Yamazaki Sousuke.” Rin called upon his captain’s voice, a little rusty from years of not being used, but no less authoritative.  “Get your ass out of bed and into some yoga pants or I swear to all that is holy, you will never touch this ass again.”

Sousuke imagined there was a movement that went with that statement, but he’d missed it.

“I’m serious, Sousuke,” Rin threatened. “I’ve got plenty of things in a box under the bed that can do the job.”

“Go ahead.” Sousuke raised his head so his chin dug into the mattress.  “You and the box have my blessing.”

“Sousuke…”

“Just call me if you need any help-”

“You’re impossible!” Rin stormed out of the room and Sousuke had the decency to feel the slightest bit guilty.  His husband _had_ probably spent hours planning his ‘Special Day of Fun.’

“Rin!” he called, sitting up and glancing over at the mats beside him.

“What?” the redhead snapped from somewhere close by – more than likely the hallway – he never went too far during a fight, not anymore at least.

“Come back.”

“Not until you promise to practice yoga with me.”

Sousuke didn’t even need to see his pleading eyes to know Rin was making them.

“Can’t we just do it here?” he asked, hoping Rin would allow it.  It _was_ his birthday, after all.

“No.” Rin appeared in the doorway, sniffling and with wet cheeks.

Now Sousuke was in for it.

“I want to take you to my class.” He rubbed his nose. “The instructor is really nice and I’m always talking about you and-”

“Okay.” Sousuke stood up, ignoring his nudity, and closed the distance between them. “I’ll go.”

“Really?” Rin blinked up at him, his lower lip still quivering. “You promise?”

“I promise.” He reached up and brushed one of Rin’s stray tears away with the pad of his thumb. “So, don’t cry, Rin.”

His husband glowered, his hands coming to rest on his hips. “I am _not_ crying!”

 

It was almost time to leave and, after insisting several times that Sousuke should wear the new yoga pants he bought him, Rin gave up and allowed the brunet to wear his normal gym attire – a dark-colored muscle tee and basketball shorts.

Sousuke could tell that Rin wasn’t pleased, but there was no way in _hell_ he was walking out of the apartment dressed in pants that let strangers on the street know if he was a boxers or briefs kind of guy – to which Rin had argued that they wouldn’t know, since ‘You don’t wear underwear under yoga pants, Sou.’

Needless to say, Sousuke's cheeky remark that had followed earned him a punch to the solar plexus.

“I don’t know what the big deal is,” Rin continued, shaking out his hand, his knuckles pink.  “You used to strut around in your jammers all the time, back in high school.”

“First of all.” Sousuke rubbed at the sore spot on his chest. “That was ten years ago. Secondly.” He narrowed his eyes. “I did _not_ strut.”

“Sure…” Rin teased, throwing a wink over his shoulder as he opened one of the glass doors to the gym.

Both Rin and Sousuke were members and, when the brunet hadn’t been up all hours of the night banging his husband into oblivion – his words – he often woke up early to get in some strength training and maybe a quick swim.

“Rin-chan!” a bunch of girls squealed as they walked into the lobby. “You’re early today.”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and Rin just puffed out his chest.

“Oh, could this be the infamous husband we’ve heard so much about?” One of them stepped forward and gave Sousuke a onceover, biting her lower lip. “Nice to meet you.”

She held out a dainty hand and Sousuke stared down at it.

“The pleasure is all his.” Rin elbowed him in the side and then apologized to his fan club. “You’ll have to forgive him. He’s a bit of a bear in the morning.”

Sousuke growled at that and the girls erupted in a fit of giggles.

“Are you both going to be practicing today?” another girl asked.

“Yes,” Rin answered. “I finally got him to agree to try it.”

The brunet folded his arms over his chest.  Rin had ‘gotten him to agree’ by using every trick in the book.  One of these days Sousuke would finally be impervious to his tears and then what would the redhead do?

“Great!” The third girl smiled up at Sousuke and then turned back to face Rin. “We’ll see you later, then.”

“See you later.” Rin waved as they walked off.

“Please tell me they’re not going to be giggling like that during the whole class.” Sousuke side-eyed his husband.

“Oh, not to worry, _Sunshine_.” Rin gripped Sousuke’s cheeks and wiggled the brunet’s head from side to side before letting go. “They won’t be in our class. They’re here for Bikram Yoga.”

“For…what now?”

“I’m taking you to the beginner’s class.” The redhead slowly walked his fingers up Sousuke’s chest. “You’re not ready for Bikram yet. It’s…” he paused, trailing his finger up the taller man’s neck and under his chin. “A bit too… _intense_ for you.” He booped Sousuke's nose and spun on his heel, swaying his hips as he walked toward the classrooms.

Sousuke was momentarily distracted by the way the tight spandex clung to every curve and accentuated his husband’s firm and deliciously round backside.

Then he snapped out of it and caught up to Rin, matching his pace as they walked along the side of the gym, passing the weight training area and continuing on beyond the elliptical machines.

“Too intense, huh?”

“Way too intense,” Rin confirmed with a sassy grin.

When they reached their room, it was already pretty crowded.  Men and women alike had set out their mats and were sitting atop them, conversing with the other ‘ _Yogis_ ,’ as Rin had called them.

“I really wanted us to be near the front.” Rin sighed. “Oh well.” He shrugged and began unrolling his mat toward the back near the mirror.  Sousuke followed suit, making sure he was far enough away from his classmates.

It wasn’t that he disliked other people.  He was just in no mood.  Besides, setting up behind Rin would give him a fantastic view.

“You’re going to love the instructor,” Rin said, practically vibrating with excitement.

Sousuke highly doubted that.

“Welcome, Yogis.” The chatter stopped as a man walked in front of the class, a warm smile on his face.  “Let’s find our seats, shall we?”

“What? We’re not going to stand and bow?” Sousuke snickered and Rin spun his head around and hissed at him.

“Take this seriously.”

Sousuke held his hands up in mock defense and turned his attention onto the instructor.

“Let’s get into _Sukhasana_ , the easy pose.” The man sat down and crossed his legs under him.  It looked easy enough.  “Keep your back straight and bring your knees as close as you can to the top of your mat,” the instructor said and Sousuke had a hell of a time doing both.

He glanced up at Rin and saw his husband executing the move flawlessly, his head held high and his back perfectly straight.  Sousuke grumbled and managed to get into some form of the position.

“We’ll start with some breathing,” the instructor continued.  “Deep breath in through your nose,” pause, “and out through your mouth. We’ll do a few of these.”

Sousuke tried to breath in time with the man up front, but it was difficult.  Just what kind of lung capacity did that guy have?  How on earth had Sousuke managed to swim 800 meters with such puny lung strength?!

“Now, let’s reach our arms up and then bend forward.” The instructor lifted his hands toward the ceiling and leaned down, his nose nearly brushing the floor.

Sousuke could do that.

He reached up and winced as his hamstrings began to hurt.  Why the hell did his _hamstrings_ hurt?!  He leaned forward and then sucked in a breath.  Good grief.  And he thought they hurt _before_.  He sat back up, feeling amazingly tall in a room full of people bent in half, and looked at Rin again.

Rin’s forehead was resting on the ground and he looked completely at ease.

“…the hell?” Sousuke muttered under his breath.

“Okay, Yogis. Reach as far forward as you can with each exhale.”

Sousuke reached out pathetically, his head barely below his shoulders and his back at a forty-five degree angle, at best.  This position was so stupidly easy.  Why the hell was it so hard?

“Let’s move on to Down Dog.” The instructor got onto his hands and knees and turned so he was parallel to his mat.  “Exhale and lift your knees off of the floor.”  With his hands planted in front of him and his feet behind, he moved so his body formed a triangle with the ground as its base.

Easy enough.

“Keep your head between your upper arms,” the instructor reminded them. “Don’t let it hang.”

Sousuke groaned as he lifted his head, the back of his thighs burning and sweat dripping down his face.

“Bicycle your legs and try to touch your heels to the mat.”

“Ugh…”

“You okay, Sou?” Rin asked, peeking at him between his legs.

“Just…fine,” he ground out.

“Let’s shine our chests forward and lower our hips so we’re in the plank position.”

“Thank God.” Sousuke huffed out a breath and followed the instructions.

This he could do all day.

“Not a fan of Down Dog?” Rin snickered, looking over his shoulder at him.

“Not even a little.”

“Aww, that’s a shame.” The redhead gave a fake pout. “It’s one of Haru’s favorites.”

“You’re kidding me,” he began and then lowered his voice when someone shushed him. “ _Haru_ does this?”

“Yup.” Rin lowered his hips to the floor and untucked his toes, arching his back and pressing his chest forward.  Sousuke scrambled to follow.  “It was part of our cross-training when we were on the National Team.”

“Unbelievable…”

“Let’s go back into Down Dog and move so our elbows touch the floor,” the instructor said. “This is the classic Dolphin Pose.”

Suddenly, it seemed obvious that Haru would like it.

The positions only got harder from there.  With each new movement, something else hurt and pulled and sweat poured off of Sousuke in buckets.

“Acknowledge your limits today, there's always tomorrow,” the instructor said during a particularly hard, pretzel-like pose.

Yeah.  Sousuke wasn’t exactly the limit-accepting type.

“Find your _drishti_ , or point of focus,” he said when they were in a low lunge.  “Gaze outward while bringing your awareness inward,” he quoted something from the back of a yoga magazine or a hastily typed google search.

Sousuke tried to focus.  The class was only ninety minutes long.  They had to be almost done.

He needed make it through for three reasons.  The first being that he couldn’t honestly quit part way – especially if Haru did this regularly – he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.  Secondly, Rin would never let him hear the end of it if he gave up now.  And third, he was not going to let this Yoga Master – or whatever – beat him with his _chakras_ and elastic limbs.

This was a challenge.  And Yamazaki Sousuke did not back down from a challenge.

He found his point of focus just as they changed positions, moving into what the instructor called The Warrior Pose.  It was like a wide lunge, but his back foot moved so it was perpendicular to his front foot.  They raised their upper bodies, reaching their arms out both in front and behind them with their chests parallel to the mat.  It looked easy, but Sousuke had trouble keeping his balance.

Point of focus. Point of focus.

He lowered his head a bit as he steadied himself and then found something much more fulfilling than 'inward awareness.'

Rin’s ass really did look good in those pants.

The redhead outwardly looked at ease, but he must have been having some trouble keeping his balance, too, because his thighs quivered and his glutes damn near shook, flexing as he fought to keep still.

Sousuke didn’t take his eyes off of his husband’s behind as they moved to Cat and Cow, a stretching exercise that had the redhead on all fours, arching his back like a bow and tossing his head.

Yup. Point of focus found.

He was close enough to see a droplet of sweat roll down the side of Rin’s face, curving along his jaw and dripping off of his chin and onto the mat.

Maybe yoga wasn’t so bad, after all.

“Alright, return to _Sukhasana_ ,” the instructor said.

“Finally-”

“Then we’ll begin the second half of class.”

 

Sousuke couldn’t move.  He was on his knees, his hips resting on his heels and his body bent forward.  His arms were stretched out in front of him and his forehead was resting on the mat.

“Not bad for your first class, huh?”

He heard Rin speak, but didn’t respond.

“Sousuke?” He chuckled. “We need to leave before the next class comes in.” Suddenly his voice was much closer. “Or do you plan on staying in Child’s Pose for the rest of the day?”

“Leave me…” Sousuke moaned. “Just let me die here.”

“Sou…” Then he heard Rin gasp. “Shit. It’s not your shoulder, is it?” He groaned. “Oh, I hadn’t even thought of that. Some of those positions-”

“My shoulder is fine.” Sousuke finally sat up, all of the blood rushing to his head.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “That class was just a little…” he trailed off as the redhead smirked.

“Challenging, isn’t it?”

Sousuke opened his mouth to retort, but Rin continued.

“I knew it. You’re hooked.”  Rin’s smirk widened as he slung the strap of his mat over his shoulder.

“No.”

“Yes, you are.” He rolled up Sousuke's mat and secured the straps around it. “I bet you can’t wait for your next class,” he quipped as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

“Rin…”

“I’m sure you’ve already forgotten a lot of the poses.” Rin chuckled. “But I’ll give you a refresher course before our next class.”

“Rin-”

“Maybe we’ll even work you up to Bikram.” Rin jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the classroom next to theirs.  Sousuke peered through the window in the door and blinked in surprise.  The mirror on the wall was fogged over and everyone in the class looked like they were wearing underwear.

“What-”

“Hot Yoga,” Rin explained. “Those things on the floor are space heaters and-”

“You really want to kill me, don’t you?”

“It doesn’t get _that_ hot.” The redhead rolled his eyes.

“No.” Sousuke shook his head. “It was hard enough finding my dish-tee-”

“ _Drishti_.”

“Whatever.” He took a deep breath. “It was hard enough focusing with you wearing those damn tight pants. Do you honestly think I can survive a class with you in your underwear?”

Crimson eyes widened and then narrowed as his husband grinned.

“I…distracted you, Sousuke?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Like you weren’t doing it on purpose…”

“No, really. I had no idea.” He stepped closer, getting into Sousuke’s personal space, his face still dewy from their workout. He placed a hand on the brunet’s chest and stood up on his toes. “Well,” he breathed, his lips impossibly close, nearly brushing Sousuke's. “Shall we…move on to the next thing I’ve got planned?” he asked in a jovial voice, pulling away from him.  “We’ve got a lot to do, Birthday Boy-”

“Not so fast.” Sousuke grabbed Rin’s wrist and pulled him back against him, the redhead’s chin bumping into his chest. “What’s next?”

“Whoa, Sousuke.” Rin laughed, pushing far enough away, so he could look up at him. “Eager, aren’t we?” He snorted.  “Well, if you’re a good boy, I’ll tell you where we’re-”

“I know exactly where we’re going.” Sousuke released his wrist and lowered his hands to grasp Rin’s backside, kneading the soft mounds through the tight fabric and eliciting a surprised moan from his husband.

“A-Ah, Sou, hold on-”

“We’re going back to our apartment and you…” He gave another squeeze, pressing their hips closer.  “You’re going to give me that refresher course you promised.” One of his fingers toyed with the elastic of Rin’s waistband.  “Without these pants to distract me.”

“Oh?” The redhead raised his eyebrows, a knowing smile spreading on his face. “You know, I’m happy to give you a private lesson, but some of those poses are pretty difficult to get into…” He looked up at him through thick lashes, tilting his head so their lips were mere millimeters apart. “Maybe you could help me stretch first?”

Now Sousuke knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do for the rest of his birthday.

He smirked, moving one of his hands to grip Rin's chin. "I'd be happy to help."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it ^^
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
